


The Shipping Forecast

by Lunasong365



Category: Black Books, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Radio Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley partake in a uniquely British evening ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shipping Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic arose from this tumblr post https://macdicilla.tumblr.com/post/139110981948/  
> stating that Crowley personally requested Peter Serafinowicz to be his voice actor for the Radio One _Good Omens_ drama because of his extraordinary voice. Mr. Serafinowicz’s voice was also an important plot device in the British sitcom _Black Books_ (1/5) “The Big Lockout” in which he guest-starred as Howell Granger, a radio announcer with a voice so sensuous that Fran gets off to it while listening to him read the shipping forecast.
> 
> The episode aired in October 2000, so that’s the date setting for this fic. It is absolutely true that many people in the UK end their day listening to this broadcast (available on Radio Four, both FM and LW). If you do not live in the UK, I’ve included a link in the fic so you can listen along. Aziraphale and Crowley are listening to the 00:48 broadcast.

_…moderate or rough, occasionally very poor. Forties, Cromarty, Forth, Tyne, Dogger, Fisher, German Bight, and Humber. South veering west, 6 to gale 8. Occasionally severe gale 9 in Forties…_

Roused from sleep, Crowley padded down the stairs to the front room where the angel – _his angel_ – sat on the sofa, book in lap; an aureate figure lit by the gentle glow of a solitary lamp. 

“Why in blue blazes,” he asked, gesturing toward the radio, “are you listening to the [shipping forecast](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b006qfvv/episodes/player)?” 

Aziraphale smiled and patted the sofa beside him. He carefully marked his place in the book and set it aside on the end table, reaching out for Crowley. Crowley allowed himself to be pulled in as surely as bait on a reel. The demon curled up contently next to Aziraphale, tucking his bare feet under his dressing gown. 

“It’s a reminder that we live in an island nation with a proud maritime heritage. I like thinking about all the different geographical places and the people the weather affects. When nights are stormy, like this one, I say a prayer in my heart for the safety of those at sea. But mostly, I just like to listen. It’s like poetry – the words have a certain rhythm to them that reminds me of the ocean.”

 

_…Rockall, Malin, and Hebrides. Cyclonic 5 to 7, becoming west 4 or 5, occasionally 7 or gale 8 later. Rain, then rain or snow, good, occasionally poor…_

“’S got a nice voice,” commented Crowley. 

“Yes, he does,” agreed Aziraphale. “This is Howell Granger, and he’s probably my favourite reader. There’s just _something_ about his voice.” 

Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale curiously. The angel had his eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face. 

“Huh,” said Crowley. “I could sound like that. If I wanted to.” 

Aziraphale opened his eyes and pulled Crowley closer. “My dear boy,” he said, “you of all people should know that media personalities have to _learn_ to speak well. Goodness me, I myself was once on the telly; my voice broadcast all over America. That’s a day I’ll gladly forget. Except…it helped me realise just what I was _really_ going to lose. How much _you_ mean to me.” He patted Crowley on the knee through silken burgundy fabric.

“Still,” said Crowley, snuggling in under Aziraphale’s arm, “if it were me, being broadcast all over America – or England for that matter – I’d want a voice like that.”

“Whatever for?” murmured Aziraphale, his fingers idly wandering up Crowley’s side.

“Because you like it.”

“But,” replied Aziraphale, reaching over to douse the lamp, “I like yours better.”

Crowley waved his one free hand toward the speakers as Radio Four’s standard brass arrangement of ‘God Save the Queen’ ended with a wailing Brian May [guitar solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaUsWfeULks).

“Well,” said Crowley, surrendering to a kiss, “that’s all right then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queen always ended their live concerts with a recorded version of 'God Save the Queen,' which is the final track on their 1975 album "A Night at the Opera." Brian May played the linked solo from atop Buckingham Palace as part of the Queen's Golden Jubilee celebration in 2002.


End file.
